


SHIVERING

by STAILS565



Series: SONG DRABBLES [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Becoming a Vessel, F/M, Gen, M/M, Possession, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONG BY: SEREMEDY; Tabuu is back but he chose a smasher to do it, how will the others save the life of their friend again. will they do it or will they lose Solid Snake forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIVERING

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED  
> do not own the game, the characters or the song  
> Lucario is a bit OCC in here, knowing he become friends with the others and learn of emotions he will show it when he wants to.

COLD EYES STARE BACK AT ME,LIKE A WHITE CLOVER  
I KEEP HIDING FROM MYSELF, YOU'RE TAKING OVER!

it was a festival in the Smash Mansion; everyone having fun except for a certain smasher. Solid Snake got out of the crowd, even if it was adoring him and the others he felt a very different atmosphere. also a reminder of a memory of cold stares he receive upon his missions, during and after. a memory of a white clover; he look at his hand and also felt something strange within him. a blue like glow started to surround his figure,thankfully he was alone. 

COLD HEARTS WITH NOTHING LEFT, I FEEL DEPARTED  
THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO SAY

" hello mercenary," a voice came in his head; a very familiar voice.  
the mercenary reply," Tabuu what...what are you doing inside of me?!"  
," well, i'm making you a vessel of mine," Tabuu answered the smasher's question  
Snake was shocked, he was quite for a moment comprehending the words the entity within him said.  
after the moment he replied," your vessel, why would've i become your vessel?"  
," you seem interesting also some of your fellow brawlers and a certain Prince," Tabuu said with tone of interested  
at the sound of that the mercenary pleaded," do whatever you want with me but leave them alone,"  
," ohhhhh..a tough guy well, if you prefer," the entity said, with the a tone of interested on the smasher knowing they will be no turning back for becoming the vessel of Tabuu for Solid Snake. 

I'M BROKEN HEARTED 

days passed, and Snake's soul was becoming one with Tabuu he had to lie to his fellow friends especially his lover Prince Marth about his condition. Falco became curious, Lucario too which he used his powers to see what's wrong but couldn't find anything. lying came naturally for the mercenary but at the same time it broke his heart lying to his friends and lover but still remember what Tabuu said to him.  
," if you tell anyone what is happening to you i will set my eyes on some of the other brawlers and your precious prince Marth," which cause Snake to just lie about it. 

DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY LOVE IS NOT ENOUGH 

visions of what will happen came to the brawler; of a fight, of his possession, force fighting of him as his fellow brawlers of the split of him and Marth which cause him to awake. he saw his lover asleep. tears were brought to his eyes about what he saw, silent tears he left the bed not waking the sleeping prince and went to the balcony of his room.  
," i have to tell,but..," he whispers to himself, wind passes by playing with his hair he watched some scenes unfold upon the gardens of the mansion.

DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY HEART IS NOT ENOUGH

the voices of them appear in a dream; foreshadowing of what will happen.  
," Snake..please tell me what's wrong with you please, my beautiful angel,"  
," babe, i just can't,"  
," it's....i,"

CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DYING HERE INSIDE

," Snake, buddy are you okay?" The voice of McCloud sounded behind his friend.  
the mercenary look at the fox, the markings began to sting knowing if he wince he will give what was happening to him and broke the promise he did with Tabuu; but seeing the concern of Fox, also with Falco,Ike and Pit he was tempting to say but couldn't.  
he lie again," I'm fine McCloud," he wished he and Marth never separated, wished he never have to lie but he had too.  
," you sure?," Fox ask again, concern in his voice, and his facial features," you've been acting differently,"  
Snake just nodded for confirming he was fine and let the young McCloud to relax  
," but i'm not fine, this will be the last, im sure of it of seeing you all like this," the smasher thought to himself privately making sure Tabuu isn't here.  
CAN'T YOU EVER SEE THAT I HAVE LOST MY MIND

the markings spread more stinging Solid Snake; a faintly blue glow can be seen on the neck of him which Lucario got it just a glimpse of it .  
the mercenary watch his friends from afar, watching his lover. he felt his soul merging with Tabuu.  
," time will come i will fight each and every one of them," he said, quietly  
the entity replied," yes, the time will come and your doing good at not telling."  
," how can i tell if you will use them as you will use me," Snake said," also i was forced to split with my beloved cause of this,"

BECAUSE OF YOU, GOODBYE  
I'M SHIVERING

Lucario was at the garden, he felt the presence of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Ike, Pit, Lucas and Meta Knight  
," so what are you calling us here Lucario," Pit ask, curious  
the blue-pokemon begin said," i felt something powerful in Sir Solid Snake,"  
," something , what kind of something?," the Pit's lover ask, also curious  
Lucario replied," i believe that Tabuu resides within our friend,"  
,"T...Tabuu," Lucas ask, almost scared with the mention of the name of the Subspace Emissary leader  
the pokemon nodded," I believe something happen to let Tabuu chose Snake,"  
," so what do we do?," Meta Knight ask, with a tone of someone integrating a captured bad guy

TEARFUL EYES STARE BACK AT ME  
THIS WAY IT'S TOUGHER

," Snake!," A voice called the smasher in question was going out for a stroll he didn't want to spend himself around his fellow smashers.  
the mercenary turned to source of the voice and it was Lucario from time to time he shows emotions when he needs to.  
," is it true," the Pokemon ask, knowing the other smashers will come and hear what snake has to say," is it true you have him residing in you?,"  
the questioned smasher said," him, who i..i don't know what your talking about Lucario," some of the others came to check what is happening.  
," you damn..well who i'm talking about Solid Snake," Lucario said, with tone of seriousness; and also some hate in it.  
the other smasher look down trying to think of an excuse but couldn't find any  
the pokemon continued," well do you, you aren't acting as your normal self, you don't like begin around, you sometimes secretly beg to tell and don't try any of the lies that you did with the others so ANSWER ME!!!!"  
the voice of Lucario was heard which some of the other brawlers came, to see what is happening between two of the best.  
," Lucario...i..i can't tell," Snake said, voice in a whisper  
the pokemon replied," can't tell, CAN'T TELL we are ALL FRIENDS A FAMILY WE SHOULD KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH ONE OF US!!,"  
," IF I TELL THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU THAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!," The Mercenary yelled back, tears can be seen falling down his face likewise for the blue pokemon who normally doesn't show emotions at all.  
," seems, it's the best time than ever," Snake thought to himself seeing he got the others attention.  
a moment passed before the smasher that was slowly becoming one with the entity admitted of what was happening," yes, it's true," his voice in a whisper Lucario caught it some of the others did too," Tabuu is residing within me," his voice got stronger so the others will hear," were slowly merging with one another, he told me if i tell he will set eyes on you guys as well," his voice about to break.  
the other smasher were in shock, some try not to show tears; but their sadness could easily be shown.  
Lucario look at the mercenary with the look of sadness too and he said," You...should've of told us, we could've of helped you," tone of heartbroken can be heard in the pokemon's voice

," well, now it's to late then," Snake said, he look around at each face of his friends stopping at Marth; which the Prince was trying not to shed a tear but none of less he did.  
A sad ‘Pika’ can be heard from Pikachu, Samus also have a sad face with some disappointment can be be seen. The others were speechless.  
,” is….is,” Lucas try to say but couldn’t  
Snake nodded sadly, “ its true Lucas,” the small brawler gasp ad started to cry which Ness comfort his buddy  
the smasher decided to leave and never come back

SAD MEMORIES FROM THE PAST,WHY DID I SUFFER  
TOO TIRED TO MOVE ON, I'VE LOST MY PURPOSE

days passed again, with Solid Snake not returning the castle began their normal routine but the sadness atmosphere still hung.  
for the mercenary, the markings became more visible. He was at a forest. Memories of the scene came to him as well memories of his past. Tears fall down his face he knew it very well what will happen; he always lost his purpose even now.

I KEEP HIDING FROM MYSELF,I FEEL SO WORTHLESS

Solid Snake watch some of them wishing he was also there, half of his body was now blue knowing also half of his soul his already merge with Tabuu.  
," we will see each other again my dear friend, my beloved Marth we will see each other again," The smasher said sadly ; hopeless, worthless to even fight with the entity now.

DON'T YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME NOW  
DON'T YOU TELL ME, 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO BE WITH ME

Prince Marth wasn't doing good either. even the others.  
," why you didn't tell me, tell us?," the prince said sadly looking at the sky.  
Fox was training alone, he too was affected more as well he was practicing shooting the targets Snake was one of his best friends and him keep him a secret and have to lie was heartbreaking; the McCloud doesn't like lying even if it was forced to make sure the others are alright.  
Pit , was trying to forget but cloudn't neither his lover.  
Lucario was at the ceiling of the building looking at the sky he still remember the words the Mercenary said to him to the rest the voice was sad, weak, like also seems about to die  
.  
CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M HURTING DEEP INSIDE  
DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO CRY,

the smasher's soul become one with the subspace leader now. he glow blue the same color as Tabuu. but tried his best to control the power the best he can. the subspace army began appearing again. appearing to set the world into chaos again.  
," please, guys help me with this i beg you," Snake thought to himself making sure the entity didn't listen and send it to his fellow comrade back at the mansion.

BECAUSE OF YOU, GOODBYE  
I'M SHIVERING

back at the building Princesses Daisy got the message she was surprised that Snake manage to send it.  
," Please, guys help me with this i beg you, please," the voice of the mercenary was hurt but also weak.  
Daisy replied," oh..god no...,"  
Princess Peach and Master Hand, in human form, came behind her.  
," Daisy," Master Hand ask," what's wrong?" voice concern but also curious.  
the friend of peach look at the man and said," oh..Master Hand, Peach it's.....it's Solid Snake he send a message....a...goodbye message,"  
both who entered was shocked for that information that was revealed.

DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY LOVE IS NOT ENOUGH  
DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY HEART IS NOT ENOUGH, TO BE WITH YOU

the meeting of the smashers was called. everyone was there.  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand was there in Human form with Princess Peach and Daisy.  
," Master Hand what's going on?" Samus ask, she was holding Pikachu in her arms was next to Captain Falcon.  
Lucario was not speaking neither some of the others.  
Master Hand replied to Samus's question also the others who were doing mentally but the blond female warrior ask in their behalf," we receive a message from our friend and fellow smasher Solid Snake,"  
their were surprised  
," a message from him, what does it say?," Red, the pokemon Trainer ask,tone shocked but also somehow demanding too  
the hand transformed human replied," his voice was weak, seems he doesn't have much time; Tabuu is already taking over that message was also a.....  
he didn't have to say the rest which everyone knew what it also meant as well.

CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DYING HERE INSIDE  
CAN'T YOU EVER SEE THAT HAVE LOST MY MIND

Tabuu was already possed over Solid Snake's body which the latter wacthed helpless in the back of his mind.  
," ow it's time for my reign to begin again," the subspace leader yelled and send out his troops again.  
The Mercenary thought," please, guys you can do this i know you can," 

BECAUSE OF YOU, GOODBYE  
I'M SHIVERING

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^ s  
> sorry if there are any grammar errors or it's a bit confusing ; hope you guys like the concept of it


End file.
